


Day 6: Too busy to take a Break (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [6]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Desperation, Gen, He is never allowed to make it out dry, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, This is just me bullying Sulyvahn, Trans!Sulyvahn, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!The Pontiff has a lot to do this day and decides that he can take a break after he is finished, though when he keeps getting distracted, it is more and more difficult for him to hold in.
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 6: Too busy to take a Break (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> While I love inflicting Omorashi on Laurence and the Knights of Gwyn, I decided to spruce things up and write a few fics with different characters. This prompt felt just right for my favourite villain of the souls series, Pontiff Sulyvahn. He certainly deserves what is happen to him shortly *evil grin*
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Sulyvahn was sitting in his office and filling out more and more paperwork. Seriously, it never seemed to stop. He had planned to get it done today, but every time he thought that he had a handle on it and would be finished soon, more seemed to arise. 

The only comfort the Pontiff had while working was a bottle of wine, one of the fine red ones, currently filled in a glass he constantly sipped from. He didn't worry about getting drunk, he could drink a lot without getting drunk, but he had started to squirm around on his chair for the last thirty minutes now. 

While he was able to hold his alcohol easily, his bladder wasn't too hot on having to hold all this liquid and reminded him insistently that he should empty it out, but Sulyvahn was ignoring it. He would finish the paperwork and then go pee. There hadn't arisen a new stack in a while now, he could hold it a while longer. 

Of course, the day had other plans for him and instead of being able to fully concentrate on finishing the paperwork one of the deacons came storming into his office and panted heavily before blurting out: “Pontiff, quick, Saint Aldrich is throwing a tantrum!” 

Sulyvahn dropped his quill in an instant and got up, which made his bladder whimper in protest for a short while, but he very much kept ignoring it. There were more urgent things to take care off instead of relieving himself. “Have you already ordered food for him?”, Sulyvahn asked as he rushed next to the Deacon to the room where Aldrich was currently housed in. 

“Yes, of course, but he is impatient and already snatched one of us who tried to calm him down.”, the Deacon told, trying to keep up with Sulyvahn's long strides. 

Sulyvahn cursed under his breath. Aldrich was getting impatient. Sulyvahn had promised him a divine meal... but it wasn't ripe yet. And every time Aldrich threw a tantrum they were in danger of losing a few deacons or – like today – one of them got devoured. And Sulyvahn was one of the only ones who actually could calm Aldrich down. 

Once in front of Aldrich's room, Sulyvan could already hear the growls and the bubbling hisses of Aldrich, he sounded hungry, very very hungry. Some of the other Deacons stood in front of the door and looked very happy to see Sulyvahn who shoved them aside and entered the room. The sight in front of him wasn't for a weak stomach. The black putrid blob of mass that Aldrich had become was contracting and what could maybe be viewed as his tail was trashing around all while he hissed and growled. 

“Saint Aldrich, I beg of you, please calm down! The meal of your desire isn't finished, that is true, but you have to understand, we need the time to make it all the more sweeter.”, Sulyvahn shouted while raising his hand. He also involuntarily crossed his legs, his body wasn't too keen about having to hold his full bladder. 

Aldrich stopped his movements and directed his attention to Sulyvahn, the black mass of his body crawling nearer and some sludge extended to wrap around Sulyvahn's raised right hand. The Pontiff flinched a bit at this touch, he wasn't grossed out by Aldrich, but his body had a certain strange feeling to it which just wasn't pleasant for him. Especially because Aldrich clearly checked him out and seemed to sniff on him, a sensation that tickled. 

“Oh, Aldrich, please, this tickles.”, Sulyvahn said, suppressing a laugh and very much suppressing a leak into his underwear. If Aldrich would continue sniffing Sulyvahn like this, he would have a hard time to keep his bladder in check. 

Luckily not even a minute later the door to Aldrich's room opened again and the first meals were brought in. 

“See, as long as you have to wait for the main dish, why not indulge in some appetizers?”, Sulyvan said and the sludge let go of his hand in favour of devouring the food that was brought. Sulyvahn stayed around ten minutes longer until he could determine that Aldrich was getting full and sleepy. 

“He should be quiet for a while now.”, he said to the nearest Deacon. “Call me if he throws a tantrum again.” 

The Deacon nodded to him and Sulyvahn left the room, heading into the direction of his office. Midway through he remembered his full bladder and stopped. It would probably be better to make a quick detour to the privy, he had hold it in for quite a while now. 

As Sulyvahn changed directions he ran into a servant who carried another tray of food but wasn't heading to Aldrich's room. “For whom is this food?”, Sulyvahn asked, startling the servant who nearly spilled the tray. 

“Oh, Pontiff, excuse me, I wasn't expecting you. This meal is for the Nameless Moon which is still in our care.”, they said. 

Oh _shit._ Sulyvahn had completely forgotten about Gwyndolin. Since they had been brought into his care after receiving a nasty wound he had done his best to prepare them for Aldrich by gradually poisoning them. But they were a god and so that meant he had to poison them regularly, in fact, daily, and to not put any suspicions on him he put the poison into their meals. And because of the poor state of Gwyndolin they normally would only eat one meal a day. And Sulyvahn had completely forgot to poison their food before it was carried off to them. It was pure luck that he had ran into this servant. 

“You have to let me see this tray. Our Nameless Moon has many enemies and I have to make sure their food is save.”, Sulyvahn said. The servant had a confused look on their face but then gave the tray to Sulyvahn. “Of course, Pontiff.” 

“Come with me, I need you to deliver it to them once I am done checking it.”, Sulyvahn said and rushed to his office, as quick as the tray would let him. He ordered the servant to wait in front of it and searched for the poison in his office. He found it five minutes later (that paperwork had buried everything), spiced the food up with it and gave the tray back to the servant. 

“And tell me how the Nameless Moon feels after they had this meal.”, he called after them, a grin splitting over his face. They should be ripe soon. Aldrich's big meal finally completed. How long had he waited for this moment? 

Once the servant was out of sight, Sulyvahn closed the door to his office and sat back on the desk to continue the paperwork. In the back of his mind there was a lingering thought... the thought that he had forgotten to do something... He signed paper after paper not being able to lay the finger on what he had forgotten to do when his bladder contracted and gave him a harsh and painful reminder of just how full it was. 

Sulyvahn's hands flew over his crotch as he groaned. He had forgotten to use the privy. His eyes darted around the room but he didn't have a chamberpot in his office which he could squat over. The pure imagination of being able to let go was an invitation for his bladder to just let go completely so he clenched his muscles and awkwardly crossed his legs. 

The paperwork on the desk wasn't much anymore. He could finish it and then use the privy. He could do it. 

So Sulyvahn worked through the final stack, his bladder screaming in protest. He couldn't stay still on his chair, he constantly squirmed around and he changed the position of his crossed legs like five times in a single minute. And the minutes seemed to creep by as he grabbed paper after paper to put his sign on it, his signature getting more and more scrawly. 

Finally, finally he scribbled down the last signature and got up from his chair, his bladder letting go a spurt right then and there when gravity hit and all the liquid in his bladder rushed down, a hot little stream running down his leg. Sulyvahn managed to regain his control and pretty much rushed out of his office. He needed to use the privy now, he had waited too long, he could barely hold on anymore. 

And with not paying attention to anything other than to reach the privy while he ran, Sulyvahn soon bumped into someone and because of his great speed he staggered and fell on the floor. Which wouldn't have been a problem under normal circumstances but this unexpected event let the day take a turn for the worse. 

He sat frozen on the ground as he realized that his bladder was failing him. A hissing noise came from his crotch and he felt a warm feeling bloom between his legs as his bladder gave in and poured out all of the urine he had successfully hold on for that long in a thick, heavy spray, saturating his robes, gushing on the floor with such a force that it probably could be heard even three rooms further, creating a pale yellow puddle on the floor.

“Pontiff, I am so sorry, I haven't seen you.”, the same servant that had brought Gwyndolin their food earlier said and their eyes grew wide when they saw just what was happening beneath the Pontiff. 

Sulyvahn turned his head slightly and gave the servant a glare as his bladder was still busy getting rid of every liquid he had put into his body this day. 

“You will tell nobody that this has ever happened.”, he hissed. 

The servant took a few steps back and nodded, their eyes still wide, probably still trying to process the fact that they were watching the Pontiff pissing himself in the hallways. 

Finally, after what was entirely too long, Sulyvahn's bladder was empty and he got up, staring at the mess he had created. 

“Clean this up.”, he ordered to the servant who flinched and then quickly run to get some cleaning supplies. Sulyvahn wrung out his robes adding to the already big mess on the floor and then continued his trek down the hallway. Though his destination wasn't the privy anymore but the bathroom. He sorely was in need of a bath right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, writing about Sulyvahn wetting himself was kind of fun. I like to think that he doesn't wear underwear, so his robes and the floor got the brunt of his accident. 
> 
> Also, I headcanon him as a trans man, that is why he was thinking about squatting over a chamber pot instead of standing in front of it.


End file.
